underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Krandrill
Krandrill was a character seen in the animated film Underworld: Endless War. He was the youngest of three Lycan brothers who had styled themselves as "The Lords of the Crescent Wills;" three brothers who were posing as a trio of human lords, and who had claimed a mansion located outside the city of Paris, in the year 1890. He was also shown to be very sexually promiscuous, having harems of female Lycans hanging off him at one point or another. ''Underworld: Endless War'' Krandrill is the younger brother of Darius and Vregis, and is the last of the brothers to be slain by the Death Dealer Selene, who is dispatched to Paris to investigate and eliminate these three false lords. In 1890, having become aware of a Death Dealer's presence in Paris, Krandrill's oldest brother, Darius, informs Krandrill and Vregis that they must leave the mansion behind. They both do not take him or his warnings seriously, and choose to remain at the mansion. Together, the three Lycan brothers try to ambush Selene in the sewers. Bypassing the two younger brothers, she drives two swords down through each of Darius's shoulders, before drawing two guns and opening fire, peppering them all with silver bullets. Krandrill and Vregis both escape after Darius puts himself between them and Selene's gunfire to save his brothers, using himself as a shield, giving both his brothers the chance to flee. Having been forced out of the mansion, Vregis and Krandrill leave that night by rowing boat, leaving the mansion behind. Krandrill is angry that they left Darius behind, while Vregis maintains that they did what Darius told them to do, and that now they must seek revenge against Selene and the Vampires who have laid claim to their castle. Seventy years later, the two remaining brothers, having spotted Selene back in Paris, plan an attack on a group of Vampires performing a ceremony, in the hopes of drawing out Selene and slaying her. They crash the ceremony, and kill a powerful Vampire known as Lord Clovis. However, Selene intervenes and kills Vregis with a sword through his skull, leaving only Krandrill still alive, but not before severing Krandrill's left arm with a shuriken. Krandrill again swears revenge, and then flees the mansion. In 2012, Krandrill is back in Paris, evidently having heard about Selene and her "Hell-Wolf". He also clearly realizes that Michael is very important to Selene, and that gives him an idea. He brings himself to Selene and Michael's attention, intent on luring them into an ambush with his harem, intending to kill Michael in front of Selene as revenge for his brothers' deaths at her hands. But he obviously didn't know that Michael is much, much stronger than any mere Vampire or Lycan and that Selene knows his pain all too well. Michael is able to throw him from a window. He is finished off by Selene, who shoots him several times, but not before Krandrill mocks her, pointing out that humans are now hunting down Vampires as well as Lycans. Quotes Gallery 5290 4.jpg|The three Lycan brothers. 5290 28.jpg|Krandrill and Vregis fleeing the mansion. 5290 23.jpg|Krandrill plotting with Vregis. 5290 8.jpg|Krandrill being reassured by Vregis. Tatiinterior.jpg|Krandrill taking a beating from Michael. 0 (2).jpg|Krandrill getting dressed after sex with one of his harem. fr:Krandrill Category:Characters Category:Endless War characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lycans Category:Deceased